1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vertical blind headrails, and more particularly, to a user-sizeable headrail assembly which may be conveniently cut-down to a desired size by retail personnel or by the consumer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vertical blinds have become a popular window covering for both home and office applications. A vertical blind generally comprises a headrail assembly and a plurality of louvers which hang downwardly from the headrail. Vertical blind headsails are available in stock sizes, but it is often necessary to custom fit the headrail for a particular window. Up to this point, it has not generally been practical for the consumer to fit the headrail to their own windows. Typically, the consumer purchases the vertical blind from a retailer who manufactures a custom-size headrail according to measurements. Such retailers frequently use a power miter saw to cut-down individual components which are then assembled at the retailer's facility. Some retailers cut-down pre-assembled headrails, but they use a power miter saw which cuts rapidly through the pre-assembled headrail with little resistance.
The window covering market is very competitive. As such, the market is price sensitive and the consumer ultimately may choose an alternative window covering if required to pay for custom-sizing services. These custom-sizing services also required extra time. Many consumers would be willing to custom fit the headrail on site in order to save money and time. Prior to this invention, however, there has been no headrail assembly that an ordinary consumer may cut-down in a practical manner.
There remains a need, therefore, for a user-sizeable headrail assembly for vertical blinds.